The advantages obtained from the application of fabric conditioning agents (i.e., fabric softeners and/or antistatic agents) to laundered fabrics is well-known. The present invention pertains to coated particulate softener/antistatic compositions which survive the wash process and release the active softening/antistatic agent to the laundered fabrics in the dryer.
Fabric softening and antistatic benefits are a desirable part of the laundry process. Softening and antistatic compounds are, in general, quaternary ammonium compounds that are not compatible with anionic surfactants. These compounds will be referred to hereinafter as fabric softening compounds or fabric softeners, although it is to be understood that they deliver both softening and antistatic benefits to fabrics. The opposite electrical charge of the anionic surfactant used in most detergents and the quaternary ammonium fabric softening compounds leads to a mutual attraction which causes precipitation. This, in effect, removes surfactant and fabric softener from solution and reduces the cleaning capacity of the detergent while preventing effective fabric softener deposition on the fabric.
One solution to this incompatibility problem is the separate addition of the fabric softener during either the rinse cycle of the wash or while the fabrics are in the dryer. This increases the inconvenience of using fabric softeners because of the need to add them at a point in the laundering process which is different from that at which the detergent is added.
Various other solutions for this problem of incompatibility between detergent and softening compounds have been proposed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,537, Baskerville Jr., issued Feb. 3, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,946, Jones, issued June 20, 1978, teach the use of intimate mixtures of organic dispersion inhibitors (e.g., stearyl alcohol and fatty sorbitan esters) with solid fabric softener to improve the survival of the softener in the presence of detergent in the washer so the softener can act on the fabrics when it melts in the dryer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,627, Schilling, issued Nov. 18, 1980, teaches microencapsulation of fabric softener. The microcapsules survive the wash and adhere to the fabric surface. They are then ruptured by subsequent tumbling of the fabric in the dryer, thereby releasing softener to the fabrics. In spite of these developments, there is a continuing need for methods and compositions which are suitable for conveniently and effectively delivering fabric softeners to fabrics during the home laundering process.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide coated fabric softener compositions wherein the coating will be insoluble in a detergent solution but will release the softener to the fabrics at dryer temperatures.